Chained
by Yu-lin
Summary: Chapter 2 up. PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE. What happens when Naruto and Sasuke get chained to each other? NaruSasu.
1. Prologue and Day 1

**Um, like, Hi! This is a old story of mine, and I decided I wanted to continue it. I know I should be updating my other story (Usuakari, Shinya, Akegata) right now but that one will be updated really soon :D I hope you like and if you do (and if you don't, too) please review!**

**Disclaimer: me no owney.**

-----

If only Naruto had known how this day would end, he would've never come out of his bed.

It started as usual, on their daily meeting place at the bridge. Sasuke arrived first, being his punctual self, exactly on time. He took his arrogant position against the railing of the bridge, leaning his forearms behind him on the red steel. He'd waited for like, 10 minutes before Naruto came running down to him, panting that he was sorry and –

"Ne, where's Kakashi-sensei? And why isn't Sakura-chan here yet?" Naruto's hair was ruffled, which didn't surprise Sasuke, and his orange jumper was crumpled and didn't look really clean..

"These two are different questions, dobe, and One; I don't know, and Two; I don't care," Sasuke said.

"Pfffh. No need to snap. bastard. And don't call me dobe," Naruto replied with equal force.

"All right. Dimwit."

"Why you.." the blond stormed at his teammate, raising his fist to hit him in the face, but before he even was able to do that, he felt himself dangling in the air.

"Ahh. Good morning to you too, Naruto, Sasuke. It's always refreshing to see your two favorite male teammates going at it," Kakashi said, his visible eye curling up in amusement.

He let go of Naruto's ankle and the fox boy unceremoniously fell to the ground. Damn gravity.

When Kakashi tried to start his excuses from being late, Naruto pointed _the _accusing finger at him, and screamed: "YOU'RE LATE! And I know you're going to lie, so Shut! Up!"

"Well, you don't think much of your poor sensei-chan, do you?" the gray-haired jounin pouted under his mask.

"Anyway, Sakura's sick, but we do have a mission which I think you can handle yourselves. I have still some things to do, but when you guys are finished I'll come to check up, ok? Well then, any questions? No? Nice. Then I'll be off. Ja ne!"

And before the two had even the time to ask something, the gray-haired jounin had disappeared in a poof. A packet of papers marked the place where he had been standing.

They read the paper, concluding they had to catch a robber. It seemed fairly easy because it was only about an old lady's purse, but the same old lady would pay them a lot if they would find her purse back.

"Well, what are you waiting for, dobe? Let's get going," Sasuke snapped before he sprinted off into the woods, where the robber was suspected to have run off to.

"Oi, wait for me, bastard!"

----

Sasuke knew they were on the target's track, because the robber had left a track of broken twigs and branches. Naruto was carelessly running in front of him, not caring about them being seen or something, and when Sasuke was about to call him back because he knew the thief was close, said man appeared from behind a tree. Naruto almost sprinted into him, but stopped a millimeter away from the robber's face. Sasuke quickly hid behind the nearest tree, hoping the man in the green jacket hadn't seen him yet.

"So. We've caught you, now give baa-chan's purse back," Naruto stated, trying to intimidate his target, while holding his hand up. When he didn't receive a reaction, the blond jumped at him, about to attack. The robber tried to sprint past him, but this is when Sasuke came into action. He appeared from behind a tree, sticking out his foot.

So, the man fell, Naruto caught him by his feet, and they went to a safer place where they could tie him up and deliver the purse to the old lady.

-----

"Well done, boys," Kakashi said, patting them on the back. "That was really quick."

Sasuke snorted and Naruto nodded while their teacher laid the struggling man on the ground, attempting to tie the hands behind his back.

"Sasuke, can you give me a hand? Please hold him down, while Naruto, you hold his hands together, okay?"

Both boys did as they were told, and when Kakashi pulled out his handcuffs, both boys held the robber still so that..

Kakashi could click their wrists together.

"Er, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto started. "You made a mistake. You tied me to the bastard, instead of the robber's hands together."

"Oh dear!" Kakashi started, faking surprise, while slapping a hand for his masked mouth.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Sasuke said, face sarcastic.

"I did." Grin.

"WHAT!" Both boys yelled, not having expected that answer for real. They started yelling things together, and maybe it was good they screamed so hard that Kakashi wasn't able to hear the insults they were screaming at him. They temporarily stopped their rant when they heard a poof, and suddenly, the man Sasuke was holding down wasn't the robber anymore.

Said man jumped out from under Sasuke and struck the nice guy pose. Gai. ..That's why he Naruto had thought he'd already known the robber.

"Dear youths of Konoha! You needn't yell at Kakashi-san like that! He did this noble deed to learn the youth how to get along with each other! You're the blooming future of Konoha, and it would be a pity if-"

"Yeah, yeah. Springtime of youth, blooming, whatever." Naruto stated, letting Gai's rant completely wash over him and started tugging at the handcuffs. He inspected the lock, and concluded it was immovable. No chance of opening that, seemingly. He gave a sharp tug at the chain, to test if it could possibly break. With that, he also tugged at Sasuke's wrist, of course. Hard.

"Oww, quit it, idiot!" Sasuke snapped, and just for the idiot-part, Naruto gave another tug.

"No need to start a fight now, boys," Kakashi said. "You'll be attached like this for a week-"

"A WEEK?" In unison.

"A week, let me talk, ok? When we see you two are getting along better, we'll release you. When you still fight a lot, it will be expanded with an other week."

Both teens were now struck speechless, and wondered how people could be so cruel to them. What had they done wrong?

Kakashi seemed to read their minds, because he replied: "This is for the sake of your team, okay? Aren't you happy you can get to know the other bette-"

"NO!"

"I mean, how are we supposed to eat, sleep, shower, and.. go to the bathroom?" Naruto asked, his voice starting out yelling, but getting tinier and tinier while he realized how this was going to affect his life.

"Well, first things first. The chain is pretty long, so you'll be able to do quite a lot of things separately. I poured my chakra into this thing, so when you release it - with this key- I will be able to notice it. You may _only_ use this key to go to the bathroom, and that's all. If it's unattached for longer than 5 minutes, I'll personally come to your house to get you. And I assure you, that won't be pretty." Kakashi finished threateningly.

His visible eye curled up and he smiled, continuing: "Anyway, we won't have any missions this week so you can do what you want."

But both boys didn't have any intentions to spend the week together so they turned their faces to each other and said: "Hokage. Now." in unison before grabbing the key and stalking off to the Hokage mountain.

"Ah. Youth. Beautiful, don't you think, Kakashi-san? Kakashi?"

-----

It was a beautiful day in the hidden village of Leaf. The sun shone, there was a light breeze and the birds whistled prettily while the villagers walked through the streets, happily chattering about everything. But there was one person for whom the day didn't look too good. The 5th Hokage. Tsunade was sitting at her desk, seeing a dark cloud approach her from the forest. She sighed and waited until her door would burst open and Naruto would run in, yelling at her, followed by a furious, stoic boy who was just as mad.

And that time would come, she was sure. In about.. 5 seconds. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1..

"TSUNADE-BAACHAN! Thank god you're here, do you know what Kakashi-bastard did? Ne? He tied me to the fricking Uchiha!- Eh, what did you say?"

"I said, I know," Tsunade replied.

"You know? How?"

"It was my idea."

"Eh- EHHH! You must be kidding me, baa-chan! You were our only hope, I mean, you're contaminated too!" Naruto gasped, tears streaming down his face.

"Quit it, Naruto, it's not that terrible, you know. Although, for you-" she turned to Sasuke. "I really pity you, for being tied to that idiot," she pointed to Naruto.

The blond didn't even notice the insult, because he continued his rant. "Not that terrible? You're right, it's not terrible, it's even worse!"

The dark-haired boy took a step forward. "Tsunade-sama, I insist that you release us immediately."

"I'm sorry, I really can't do that. It's for you own good, you know."

After that, Sasuke promptly stalked out of the Hokage's office, dragging the desperate blond with him. This was going to be one hell of a week.


	2. Day 2

**Important, please read o.o** Zomg, a friend of mine just gave me a link, and said "I thought I'd give this to you, before you get flamed or something." When I clicked it, it saw it was a story. About Sasuke and Naruto who are handcuffed together o.o I was like OMG OMG It can't be.. Can it? So. Well. I hope you all understand I just discovered this and I didn't attempt to steal the story (Linked) by any means. –bows- Anyway! This chapter took me pretty long didn't it? Well. I have valid excuses -laughs- One; I didn't have the slightest bit of inspiration for any of my fics. Two; I'm in the middle of (literally translated) testweek right now. It means that a week long, everyday you get 2 or more quizzes, depending on how many classes you're taking. It really sucks.

**And**, due to several things (mainly lack of inspiration, bandfic-lovin' and the urge to write an AU fic) I'm still desperate (-cough-) in search of a co-author (Yes, again.) I want to write a fic about Sasuke and Naruto (duh.) where they're art/music/English/whatever majors and, well, I don't know. Start a band or something. (Yes, I know it's cliché o.o) Anywhore, If you would want to help me (I'd be very honoured) please leave a review and/or email. Arigatou gozaimasu :D

Enough ranting done, on with teh fic!

-----

Naruto yawned slightly, awakening by the gentle rays of sun shining on his face. The last night had been.. he couldn't find the right word to say it. Maybe.. Horrible was the best way to put it. They both had been barely able to sleep due to several things. First; his wrist had been tied to his rival-slash-best-friend's, which was, to say the least, very uncomfortable. Second, due to the latter reason, said boy was now in bed with him. The Uchiha had taken up most of their space, and, refusing to be within a feet of Sasuke, Naruto had spent almost the whole night on the other utter end of the mattress, constantly falling off, cursing while accidentally pulling the dark-haired boy with him. After the six times of waking Sasuke up, he'd been smacked on the head, at exactly 4:37 AM. Then Sasuke'd told him if he'd wake him up again, Naruto would be castrated. Taking this as a serious threat, Naruto had indignantly scooted closer to his bedmate, and after that, had fallen asleep soundly.

So there he was, lying in Sasuke's apartment, bed, to be exact, not able to resist the urge to wake up and go outside. It was such lovely weather.. The sun shone and it hadn't been like that for a long time, so he took it as an invitation to go outside.

"Sasuke," he whispered, shaking the boy's shoulders. "Sasuke!" again, impatiently. After a while the Uchiha half-opened his eyes, staring into Naruto's blue orbs and looked at him as if he were crazy.

"What, if I may ask, are you doing in my bed?"

Stare.

"Dude, don't you remember?"

Oh no. He'd told himself in his sleep it was all a nightmare.. but unfortunately. No such luck for him. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hands and swooped his legs over the edge off the bed before standing up, making the chains jingle and walking to the bathroom, dragging the blond with him.

The blond didn't even know why they'd chosen Sasuke's apartment; it wasn't that much bigger or something, but the Uchiha had made it quickly evident they would not be spending the week in Naruto's apartment. The bastard probably had nosophobia or something.

Roughly he was tugged out of his musings when Sasuke gave a sharp jerk at the chain, waiting for him to undress.

"H-hey, what are you doing, bastard?"

"What does it look like? I'm going to have a shower, and I don't know about you..?"

"I don't have any other choice, it seems! What if I want to eat breakfast first?"

"Then.. I don't care." Sasuke said, starting to pull of his boxers before he realised he wouldn't get his shirt off without releasing the chain. He walked back to his bedroom, pulled the key out of his short's pocket and grabbed a new pair of clothes, Naruto sheepishly tagging behind him while doing the same. He released the cuffs, quickly pulling off his shirt. When he was finished.. Naruto was gone.

'_You must be kidding me..' _he sighed, his mood getting more and more annoyed with the minute.

When he slammed open the door to his living room, he saw the blond calmly pulling a cupboard open, take out a glass and pouring himself some milk. He brought it to is mouth when-

"Naruto, that milk is-" said blond took a gulp. "..-expired." Sasuke finished, when suddenly remembering the time limit Kakashi had given them. "C'mon Naruto, we're going to shower. We only have 3 minutes left, we have to-" but before he could finish his sentence, the blond had run past him, yelling: "No! I don't want to! I first want breakfast, because I don't want to shower when hungry!"

You, dear reader, must've never expected to see Sasuke, only clad in boxers, chase Naruto down. In his own house. But it happened, because Naruto was childish, Sasuke angry, and afraid of what might happen to them if they'd surpass the 5 minute limit. No. We'd rather not think about that, do we?

-----

"Alright, we're going to shower and that's FINAL!" Sasuke said, dragging Naruto with him to the bathroom. He clicked the cuffs back on, kicking the door open with his foot, since both his hands were now occupied. Turning on the shower, he pulled off his boxers with his cuffed hand and threw Naruto under the stream of hot water with the other.

"What! You're not going to- No way-" Naruto yelled while trying to get away from under the stream. "I'm not even undressed yet, you idiot!" he continued screaming in the Uchiha's face, who was currently washing his hair.

"That's your own fault," he replied calmly. "I got fed up with you and decided-"

"Fed up my ASS! If I would throw you -clothed- into the shower every time I'd get fed up with you, you wouldn't have dry clothes left, you bastard!" Naruto sneered while attempting to pull off his tank top and boxers that were clinging to his skin. That itself wasn't that difficult, if it weren't for the fact they were stuffed into a 1x1 meter-cabin. Struggling, he managed to get it off, and before starting to remove his boxers, he accidentally swung the discarded shirt against the Uchiha's head.

"Fuck, Naruto I can't see anything!" the muffled voice came. "Naruto! Get it off!" Sasuke continued, trying to keep his balance in the small cabin. The blonde was currently dancing around on one leg, frantically trying to peel off his boxers, while keeping his balance by holding onto the waist of his companion.

"AHHH! I got soap in my eyes, you asshole1 This is all your fau-" Sasuke yelled but was cut off when he lost his balance, slipping on the washed away soap and bumping his head against the wall, but pulling the blond with him.

They got, to say the least, stuck in a rather awkward position. Sasuke lay on his back, rubbing the bump on his head while Naruto lay on top of him, one knee showed between the other's thighs while his legs were still held together by the elastics of his boxers. He still held Sasuke's waist, and, no matter how stoic, being in this position both boys couldn't help but blush.

"Alright.." Naruto moaned, "enough shower for today.."

----

After having showered, getting dressed and having eaten, the boys wanted to walk a bit through the town, but saw a note pinned to the door.

'Hey boys,

Had fun showering? I bet you had. Anyway, since we have no missions I thought we'd visit Sakura-chan today. Agree? Nice. See you at Sakura's, around 2.

-- Your favourite grey-haired jounin, Kakashi.'

"Bastard," Sasuke murmured at the 'fun' part. "I bet he's been spying on us. Sadist."

-----

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, how nice of you to come visit Sakura. Please come in," Sakura's mother said when she opened the door to the 2 boys. She bowed slightly to them while opening the door further. When they stepped in and slipped off their shoes, they knew where Sakura had gotten her pink hair. Definitely not from her father. "Ah, Sakura's upstairs. Please follow me."

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked. Her face was slightly flushed - probably form her fever - and a thermometer was sticking out of her mouth.

"Um.. Hasn't Kakashi told you?" Naruto asked hesitantly, looking at Sasuke in search of confirmation. They dismissed it and sat down next to Sakura's futon. "So, how are you feeling?" Sasuke asked, deciding he could be nice for a change and break the uncomfortable silence.

"Well, sick, ofcourse. But it's not that terrible, I think I'll be out of bed in 2 days again," she cheerily said.

"Wouldn't want to miss Ino-pig's party of course."

"Party?"

"Oh, hasn't she told you yet?" She asked, but when it stayed quiet she continued. "Then I don't think I should be the one to tell you, if she wants you 2 to come, which I bet she will,-" Sakura snorted. "Then she'll tell you soon enough. Don't tell Shikamaru about this, though. He doesn't know it yet."

Sasuke took this moment to look around the room. There was only one word to describe it: pink. Incredibly pink. Sakura saw his slightly horrified face, and flushed, if possible, even more. "Yeah, my mom tends to overdo it a little," she apologised.

"A- a little?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up Naruto," Sakura snapped. "I bet your room is all orange," she laughed.

A smirk graced the dark-haired boy's face. "Well, as a matter of fact, it is." And before Sakura could ask Sasuke how he knew, a knock on the door startled the three from their scuffle. Sakura's mother entered, a plate in her hands, loaded with cookies and three glasses of milk. When Sasuke politely stood up to take the plate from her, the chain jingled and Sakura gasped. "A- W- I mean- What's that?" She asked.

"Eh.." Naruto started. "A chain?"

"I know, you idiot! What I meant was, how did it get there? I mean, I don't assume you did it yourself or something and Sasuke-kun-"

"Kakashi did it." Sasuke interrupted.

Naruto turned his head to Sakura's mother to thank her since she was still standing in the doorway, now weirdly looking at the chain connecting the boys' wrists. _Maybe I should let Sakura be replaced on another team- with a rational sensei.. _she mused, tucking a strand of pink hair behind her ear.

"Um.. Thank you- ehh.." Naruto said.

"Oh, call me Izumi, please," she replied absentmindedly before closing the door behind her.

"So, what do you mean, 'Kakashi did it?" Sakura asked, raising her eyebrow sceptically. "I mean, Kaka-sensei wouldn't really do that, would he?"

"Well, just like I said it. Kakashi did this," Sasuke said scornfully.

Sakura's face went from worried to evil. She cracked her knuckles and looked at Sasuke. "Wait until I get out of bed.." she grinned maniacally, looking from Sasuke to Naruto.

"Naruto?" she asked. Naruto sat Indian-style next to her futon, leaning his elbow on his leg and his head on his hand. With his eyes closed.

"Naruto?" Poke.

Sasuke sighed. "You must be kidding me," he said, checking the other boy's eyelids. "He fell asleep," he noted, more to himself than to Sakura. Pulling Naruto up, one hand under his knees and one under his neck, he apologised to Sakura. "We.. we kind of had a though night," he said, realising too late how wrong that actually sounded and blushing infernally. He was wondering about a few things. One: Why wasn't he just waking the boy up? And Two: Why was he apologising to Sakura?

Not giving Sakura the chance to reply, the dark-haired boy opened the window and jumped through it, before jumping on a nearby roof, heading home.

-----

Naruto moaned softly, and brushed away the blond hairs that were hanging in his face. _Now this is a nice way of waking up.. _he thought. It was comfortably warm, and just.. Plain nice. It kind of reminded him of the way Iruka used to tuck him in at night when he was young, before reading him a bedtime story. This time, he hadn't heard a bedtime story, but it certainly felt nice..

The cold metal around his wrist made him realise his was still attached to Sasuke, and that the latter had to be in bed with him. And oh boy, how right he was. The dark-haired boy wasn't only in bed with him, he was even snuggled up to the blond. Not as the cliché wants it, spooned up with him and an arm slung over his waist, but still in a comfortable manner. As he slowly turned around, careful not to wake the other up, he was once again reminded that the stoic boy was human after all.

-----

A/N:

**/SPOILER/** Oh my. Sasuke's back. It's only his shadow, but it's really him. I was like Ohmygodohmygod (fan-girl mode switched _on _like whoa and he still had the rooster tail :D Yay! (Plus a potty mouth, but meh, Orochimaru doesn't care.) I bet Kishimoto stretches the meeting between Sasuke and Naruto _another_ 10 chapters. **/SPOILER/**

Just now I realised I still have to write a full four days, and I'm already lacking inspiration. So if you have any ideas, they're welcome o.o;;

Please Review :)


End file.
